While wiper blades for cleaning windshields have been provided in the past, it has been within the last decade that it has been found desirable to provide wipers for headlamps, particularly since headlamps are close to the ground and subjected to a lot of road elements and weather conditions that obstruct the illumination from said lamps. Moreover it has been known to provide singular and dual wiper blades for wiping singular or dual sets of headlamps.
There have, however, been deficiencies in the prior known constructions. First, the wiper blades themselves have not been found suitable for wiping headlamps, nor have they been found to provide a rigid enough construction to withstand the more severe environment associated with headlamps.
An additional disadvantage in prior known constructions is that the nozzle assemblies have not been designed to adequately spray cleansing fluid on the headlamps. A still further disadvantage in prior constructions is that they fail to provide a simple and reliable driving arrangement for the wiper blades that oscillates them through their respective wiping cycles.